callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pack-a-Punch
noicon|center Pack-a-Punch (pol. Zestaw uderzeniowy, Mocne uderzenie, Dopalacz) – funkcja trybu zombie występująca w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III i Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII. Opis Pack-a-Punch jest urządzeniem, które za 5000 punktów pozwala na ulepszenie niemalże każdej dostępnej broni w trybie zombie. Ulepszona broń zazwyczaj posiada zmienioną nazwę, lepsze statystyki, większą ilość amunicji, inny dźwięk strzału, jakieś dodatki oraz kamuflaż. Ponadto cześć z nich może zmienić tryb ognia, zwiększyć pojemność magazynka lub nawet korzystać z całkiem innej amunicji. W przypadku ulepszenia broni ze ścian istnieje również możliwość kupowania amunicji. Niestety jej koszt wynosi aż 4500 punktów. W Call of Duty: Black Ops II wprowadzono możliwość ponownego ulepszenia broni. W tej sytuacji koszt użycia Pack-a-Puncha wynosi już 2000 punktów. Ponowne ulepszenie zmienia losowo dodatek do danej broni i w przeciwieństwie do pierwszego ulepszenia nie uzupełnia amunicji. Warto również zaznaczyć, że wielokrotne wzmacnianie broni możliwe jest tylko dla tych pochodzących z przyszłości. W Call of Duty: Black Ops III mimo możliwości modyfikacji broni przed rozgrywką, nie zrezygnowano z wielokrotnego ulepszania. Tym razem kosztuje ono 2500 punktów i zapewnia jeden z dodatkowych efektów: *'Fajerwerki' – oddanie strzału powoduje chwilowe pojawienie się fajerwerków, wśród których znajduje się kopia broni, strzelająca do obecnych w zasięgu zombie; *'Mur gromów' – trafienie zombie powoduje uderzenie wiatru, podobne do strzału Thunderguna, o niewielkim zasięgu; *'Uziemienie' – trafienie przeciwnika powoduje porażenie prądem 1-5 zombie; *'Wielki piec' – trafienie przeciwnika podpala pobliskich zombie; *'Zawrócony' – trafiony zombie staje się sprzymierzeńcem graczy; odwraca uwagę i zabija innych zombie. W Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII ponowne ulepszenie broni kosztuje 2500 punktów. Każde z nich zwiększa zadawane obrażenia o 25% aż do osiągnięcia 100% wzmocnienia. Kolejne ulepszenia kosztują 1500 punktów. Wiąże się to z tym, że podobnie jak w Call of Duty: Black Ops III ponowne wzmacnianie broni zapewnia jej dodatkowy, losowy efekt alternatywnej amunicji: *'Bomba ogniowa' – trafienie przeciwnika podpala pobliskich zombie; *'Kill-O-Watt' – trafienie przeciwnika powoduje porażenie prądem 1-5 zombie; *'Kriozamrożenie' – trafienia zombie spowalniają ich; *'Zgnilizna mózgu' – trafiony zombie staje się sprzymierzeńcem graczy; odwraca uwagę i zabija innych zombie. Kamuflaże W Call of Duty: World at War na mapie Der Riese ulepszone bronie otrzymują kamuflaż ze srebrnymi, wygrawerowanymi wzorami kaligraficznymi. Części drewniane broni natomiast pozostają bez zmian. Opisany wyżej kamuflaż, lecz nieco ciemniejszy, pojawia się również na tej samej mapie w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Otrzymują go wszystkie ulepszone bronie możliwe do kupienia ze ścian. Pozostałe posiadają typowy dla gry kamuflaż, przedstawiający czarno-czerwoną płytkę obwodu drukowanego. Również i tu części drewniane broni się nie zmieniają. Dużą różnicę widać natomiast w przypadku Wunderwaffe DG-2, który otrzymuje złoty kamuflaż. W Call of Duty: Black Ops II na mapach TranZit, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise i Buried kamuflaż ulepszonych broni jest mieszaniną koloru żółtego i niebieskiego a drewniane części pozostają bez zmian. Dopiero na mapach Mob of the Dead i Blok Celny można zaobserwować nowy kamuflaż. Posiada on czarne wykończenie z wieloma szczelinami podobnymi do lawy. Drewniane części i montowane celowniki stają się białe. Mapa Origins również wyróżnia się nowym kamuflażem, który przedstawia błękitny fragment meteorytu, zawierający pierwiastek 115. Drewniane części natomiast stają się metalowymi. W Call of Duty: Black Ops III na mapie Shadows of Evil ulepszone bronie posiadają kamuflaż zbliżony do tego z Mob of the Dead. Na The Giant z kolei można spotkać kamuflaż podobny do tego z Der Riese. Różni się on tym, iż wygrawerowane wzory nie są srebrne, a złoto-zielone. Występowanie Der Riese Pack-a-Punch zlokalizowany jest na głównym dziedzińcu, wewnątrz MTD. Dostęp do niego blokują zamknięte drzwi. Otwarcie ich wymaga podłączenia trzech pozostałych MTD do mainframe. Znajdują się one w obszarach oznaczonych jako Z-A, Z-B i Z-C. Uruchomienie pojedynczego MTD powoduje trzydziestosekundowe odliczanie, w trakcie którego trzeba dostać się do mainframe. CoDWaW_2012-10-20_18-46-28-98.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Der Riese (World at War) Kino der Toten Po uruchomieniu zasilania na scenie można dostrzec MTD. Połączenie go z mainframe, znajdującym się w lobby, pozwala na teleportację do sali projekcyjnej. Tam właśnie stoi Pack-a-Punch. Mimo że czas na podłączenie MTD z mainframe nie ma ograniczenia, to czas przebywania w sali projekcyjne już ma. Po 30 sekundach gracze są teleportowani do lobby, odwiedzając ewentualnie losowe pomieszczenie spoza kina. Kolejne użycie MTD możliwe jest po ponownym połączeniu go z mainframe, co można uczynić po upływie 1 minuty i 30 sekund. 2012-10-05_00013.jpg|Pack-a-Punch ulepsza broń "Five" Pack-a-Punch znajduje się w panic room za obrotową ścianą. Aby się tam dostać gracz musi aktywować piąty poziom DEFCON. Dookoła pokoju wojennego rozmieszczone są cztery przełączniki. Użycie takiego zwiększa poziom DEFCON o jeden poziom. Po dwa przełączniki znajdują się na niższym i wyższym poziomie pomieszczenia. Po osiągnięciu celu ściana z Pack-a-Punchem się obróci, a gracz może użyć dowolnego MTD do przeniesienia się do panic room. Poziom DEFCON zacznie się stopniowo zmniejszać, a gdy osiągnie pierwszy, ściana z Pack-a-Punchem znowu się obróci. Istnieje również możliwość ominięcia korzystania z przełączników. Należy bowiem zabić Złodzieja z Pentagonu zanim ukradnie komukolwiek broń. Power-up Bonfire Sale, który zostawia, nie dość, że pozwala na teleportację do panic room, to jeszcze zmniejsza cenę ulepszenia do 1000 punktów. Pack-a-Punch_w_Five.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w "Five" Ascension Pack-a-Punch pojawia się wewnątrz platformy startowej rakiety. Dostęp do niego blokują zamknięte drzwi. Otwarcie ich wymaga wystartowania rakiety. W tym celu należy najpierw ją zatankować, poprzez przelot lądownikiem z każdej platformy. Następnie wystarczy uruchomić odliczanie przyciskiem obok włącznika zasilania i po 20 sekundach ulepszyć broń. ascension_pap.png Call of the Dead Po uruchomieniu zasilania Pack-a-Punch co pewien czas zmienia swoje miejsce wskazywane przez latarnię morską. Każda taka zmiana sygnalizowana jest grzmotem. W tym czasie światło latarni krąży dookoła, a Pack-a-Punch jest niedostępny. Niedługo potem maszyna pojawia się w zbiorniku wodnym w miejscu startowym, w dokach lub w przedziale. cotd_pap1.png|Pack-a-Punch w miejscu startowym cotd_pap2.png|Pack-a-Punch w dokach cotd_pap3.png|Pack-a-Punch w przedziale Shangri-La Pack-a-Punch zlokalizowany jest na górze świątyni w miejscu startowym. Dostęp do niego wymaga wysunięcia schodów, w co muszą zaangażować się wszyscy gracze. Naprzeciwko Quick Revive'a; przed wejściem do tunelu przy wodospadzie; w tunelu w pobliżu wagonika oraz pomiędzy włącznikami zasilania stoją pojedyncze totemy. Podzielone są one na cztery części, z których obraca się tylko tyle, ilu jest graczy w rozgrywce. Przy każdym totemie, na ziemi można znaleźć kamienny przycisk z symbolem czaszki. Ponownie w zależności od ilości graczy mogą one być już wciśnięte lub nie. Te, które nie są, należy jednocześnie wcisnąć poprzez ustanie na nie. W ten sposób kolejne części totemów przestaną się obracać, a schody świątyni zostaną wysunięte na minutę. Po jej upływie strumień wody zrzuca na dół znajdujących się tam graczy. shangrila_pap.png Moon Pack-a-Punch jest tu pierwszą spotykaną rzeczą. Zlokalizowany w strefie 51 nie wymaga zasilania. Niestety koszt ulepszenia się nie zmienia, a odpowiednia ilość punktów jest najczęściej zdobywana dopiero na Księżycu. W sytuacji, gdy gracz chce ulepszyć broń, musi wraz z pozostałymi powrócić na Ziemię. Służy do tego MTD znajdujące się pomiędzy laboratorium a Bio-Domem. Ponadto, jeżeli jeden z nich zabrał ze sobą hakera, może zhakować Pack-a-Puncha, co przyznaje mu 1000 punktów i powoduje chwilowe zamknięcie ogrodzenia wokół maszyny. 2013-04-07_00088.jpg|Pack-a-Punch na Area 51 TranZit Wprowadzona po raz pierwszy możliwość budowania przedmiotów sprawiła, że Pack-a-Punch stał się jednym z nich. Wszystkie części i odpowiedni stół znajdują się w podziemiach miasta. Żeby się tam dostać trzeba spełnić kilka warunków. Po pierwsze należy otworzyć bank. Znajdują się tam pancerne drzwi, które trzeba wysadzić wybuchową bronią. Za nimi można dostrzec kolejne po czym tak samo je potraktować. Tam droga kończy się na pancernej ścianie z symbolem pioruna. Taką samą można spotkać w elektrowni. Zadaniem gracza jest więc wybranie się tam i postawienie przed ścianą turbiny. W ten sposób zostanie otwarte przejście do podziemi miasta, gdzie wystarczy już tylko znaleźć części, zbudować Pack-a-Puncha i ulepszyć broń. Należy jeszcze przy tym zwrócić uwagę na to, że dostęp do pomieszczenia uzależniony jest od turbiny. Zniknięcie jej sprzed ściany w elektrowni skutkuje uwięzieniem graczy w podziemiach i/lub zablokowanie do nich wejścia. Z tego powodu zalecane jest korzystanie z nowej turbiny. 2013-01-06_00013.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w trybie TranZit Miasto W przeciwieństwie do mapy TranZit Pack-a-Punch nie wymaga jego zbudowania ani ustawiania turbin. Działający od początku rozgrywki stoi na środku mapy w lawie. 2013-02-04_00004.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Mieście Nuketown Zombies Pack-a-Punch podobnie jak dostępne na mapie maszyny Perk-a-Cola spada z nieba w losowym czasie i miejscu. 2013-05-02_00009.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Nuketown Zombies Die Rise Po włączeniu zasilania Pack-a-Punch, zamiennie z Juggernogiem, Mule Kickiem i Double Tapem, jeździ w losowej windzie drugiego wieżowca. 2013-03-03_00018.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Die Rise Mob of the Dead Pack-a-Punch zlokalizowany jest na Golden Gate Bridge. Aby się tam dostać, gracze muszą zbudować Ikara (samolot) i polecieć nim. Po rozbiciu się na moście mają możliwość spokojnego ulepszania broni do chwili odrodzenia się zombie i Brutusa. Po pewnym czasie na końcu mostu pojawiają się elektryczne krzesła, dzięki którym można wrócić do więzienia. Dopiero po powrocie graczy i rozpoczęciu kolejnej rundy można ponownie spotkać Ikara na dachu. Przed kolejnym lotem trzeba jednak zatankować samolot. motd_pap.png|Pack-a-Punch w Mob of the Dead Blok więzienny Ponieważ w Bloku więziennym nie można zbudować Ikara i polecieć na Golden Gate Bridge, Pack-a-Punch musiał zostać przeniesiony do więzienia. Zlokalizowany jest na piętrze bloku Michigan. 2013-05-24_00070.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w trybie Żałoba Buried Pack-a-Punch umieszczony został po drugiej stronie labiryntu znajdującego się za nawiedzoną posiadłością. Problemem w dostaniu się do niego jest właśnie przejście przez ów posiadłość. Należy przy tym bardzo uważać podczas walki z duchami, w trakcie której łatwo stracić punkty przeznaczone na ulepszenie broni. 2013-10-31_00017.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Buried Dzielnica W trybie Żałoby Pack-a-Punch znajduje się w drugiej części ulicy obok fontanny. Ponadto nie wymaga zasilania do działania. Pack-a-Punch_Buried_zaloba.png|Pack-a-Punch w Dzielnicy w trybie żałoby Origins Pack-a-Punch o nowym wyglądzie zlokalizowany jest na szczycie miejsca wykopalisk. Gdy generatory 115 są wyłączone, urządzenie to jest rozłożone na kilka fragmentów. Z każdym włączonym generatorem poszczególne elementy zaczynają na nowo składać maszynę. Po włączeniu wszystkich sześciu, Pack-a-Punch jest gotowy do pracy. 2013-10-31_00145.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Origins Shadows of Evil Dostęp do Pack-a-Puncha wymaga odprawienia pięciu rytuałów, czyli ukończenia 4. kroku Easter Egga Apocalypse Averted. Urządzenie pojawia się wtedy pod postacią portalu w świętym miejscu. Pack-a-Punch Shadows of Evil.png|Pack-a-Punch w Shadows of Evil The Giant Na nowej wersji mapy Der Riese nie mogło zabraknąć Pack-a-Puncha, który stamtąd pochodzi. Również jest zamknięty w MTD, a otwarcie drzwi ponownie wymaga podłączenia pozostałych MTD do mainframe. Pack-a-Punch The Giant.png|Pack-a-Punch w The Giant Der Eisendrache Na tej mapie Pack-a-Punch posiada wygląd tego z mapy Origins i może znaleźć się w trzech miejscach: *w bastionie, za maszyną uruchamiającą promień śmierci, *w krypcie niedaleko laboratorium, *na platformie rakiety. Na każdej z platform Pack-a-Puncha, leży jedna z jego części, z czego dwie wymagają teleportacji. Po dokonaniu tego na trzeciej platformie pojawi się w pełni sprawny Pack-a-Punch. Od momentu pierwszego ulepszenia broni, urządzenie zacznie przenosić się na inne platformy co 3 rundy. Położenie Pack-a-Puncha wskazuje zielona dioda na panelu obok każdego z trzech teleporterów. Packapunch bo3.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Der Eisendrache Zetsubou No Shima Pack-a-Punch zlokalizowany jest w centrum komunikacyjnym w bunkrze. Stoi w basenie wody, z którego najpierw należy odpompować wodę. W tym celu trzeba znaleźć trzy brakujące części pomp. *Rurkę można znaleźć w pomieszczeniu z zasilaniem. Pojawia się pod wodą przed turbiną tuż po usunięciu z niej pajęczyny i zabiciu wszystkich obecnych tam zombie. *Zawór zlokalizowany jest w podwodnej jaskini przy centrum dowodzenia. Może pojawić się w jednym z trzech miejsc. *Miernik ciśnienia został ukryty w jednym z kokonów w pomieszczeniach mieszkalnych. Należy więc przeszukać każdy z nich. Kokony można niszczyć nożem, ale trzeba uważać, bo w każdym z nich znajduje się zombie. Z jednym z nich na ziemię upadnie poszukiwany miernik ciśnienia. Po zebraniu każdej z części można umieścić ją w jednej z trzech pomp, aby odpompować trochę wody. Jeśli gracz dokona tego ze wszystkimi, brama blokująca przejście zostanie opuszczona i będzie można skorzystać z Pack-a-Puncha. Pack_a_Punch_zns_bo3.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Zetsubou No Shima Gorod Krovi Pack-a-Punch znajduje się na parterze wylęgarni, do której można dostać się na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym z nich jest podróż smokiem po naprawieniu sieci kontroli smoka. Drugim, znacznie szybszym jest skorzystanie ze smoczych skrzydeł. Wyposażony w nie gracz może natychmiast przenieść się do wylęgarni, dokonując interakcji ze słupem zakończonym czerwoną lampką i smoczymi skrzydłami zlokalizowanym przy każdej z platform smoka. Pack-a-Punch Gorod Krovi.png|Pack-a-Punch w Gorod Krovi Revelations Gracz może zobaczyć Pack-a-Puncha już na początku rozgrywki, jednak zostaje on zjedzony przez Apothicona i odtąd znajduje się w jego wnętrzu. Aby się do niego dostać gracz musi uruchomić cztery generatory zepsucia. Kiedy gracz wykona ten krok, musi on wrócić do Nacht der Untoten i uruchomić promień śmierci, gdy Apothicon przelatuje w jego zasięgu. Moment ten jest sygnalizowany charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. Po uwięzieniu Apothicona gracz może do niego wejść. Pack-a-Puncha znajduje się wewnątrz serca stworzenia. Należy więc strzelić w trzy żółte pęcherze dookoła niego, aby sprowadzić maszynę na dół. Pack-a-Punch_Revelations.png|Pack-a-Punch w Revelations Voyage of Despair Po użyciu Artefaktu Strażników na mapie można odnaleźć cztery ołtarze Pack-a-Puncha, w których może pojawić się to urządzenie. Przedtem jednak konieczne jest aktywowanie każdego z nich. Zlokalizowane są one w następujących miejscach: *rufówka, *komora turbinowa, *główne schody – dolne, *ładownia. W ostatnim z aktywowanych miejsc pojawi się pierwszy Pack-a-Punch. Następnie co kilka rund będzie losowo zmieniał lokalizację. Podchodząc do nieaktywnego ołtarza, można odczytać, w którym miejscu się obecnie znajduje. Pack-a-Punch_Voyage_of_Despair_rufowka.png|Pack-a-Punch na rufówce Pack-a-Punch_Voyage_of_Despair_komora_turbinowa.png|Pack-a-Punch w komorze turbinowej Pack-a-Punch_Voyage_of_Despair_glowne_schody-dolne.png|Pack-a-Punch na głównych schodach Pack-a-Punch_Voyage_of_Despair_ladownia.png|Pack-a-Punch w ładowni Blood of the Dead Przed skorzystaniem z Pack-a-Puch konieczne jest wyzwolenie duchów. W tym celu należy udać się na dach, gdzie zaraz naprzeciwko wejścia znajduje się woltomierz. Wystarczy zasilić go widmowym wybuchem z tarczy spektralnej. Efektem jest pojawienie się dwóch duchów, które przywołują gotowego do użycia Pack-a-Puncha. Od tego momentu duchy te co kilka rund przenoszą maszynę losowo pomiędzy trzy miejsca: dach, stacja zasilania, budynek 64. Każde z nich oznaczone jest napisem "No one escapes alive". Pack-a-Punch Blood of the Dead woltomierz.png|Woltomierz na dachu Pack-a-Punch Blood of the Dead dach.png|Pack-a-Punch na dachu Pack-a-Punch Blood of the Dead stacja zasilania.png|Pack-a-Punch w stacji zasilania Pack-a-Punch Blood of the Dead budynek 64.png|Pack-a-Punch w budynku 64 Classified W przeciwieństwie do mapy "Five" Pack-a-Puch zlokalizowany jest w Groom Lake. Aby się tam dostać, nie wystarczy już tylko aktywować piąty poziom DEFCON. Konieczne jest bowiem zbudowanie najpierw wzmacniacza sygnału teleportera. Ten należy umieścić w miejscu MTD w pokoju narad. Dopiero wtedy można skorzystać z dźwigni DEFCON, by nawiązać połączenie z Groom Lake. Od tej chwili, gracz ma ograniczony czas na teleportowanie się tam. Można tego dokonać tylko z pokoju narad, gdyż pozostałe teleportery będą prowadziły do komory bezpieczeństwa. Warto jeszcze zaznaczyć, że na mapie zmianie uległo rozmieszczenie dźwigni DEFCON. Dwie znajdują się na wyższym piętrze pokoju narad, jedna – na niższym, a ostatnia – w serwerowni. Pack-a-Punch Classified.png|Pack-a-Punch w Classified Alpha Omega Pack-a-Puch znajduje się na terenie łóżek w bunkrze i pozostaje zablokowany, dopóki gracz nie uruchomi systemu wentylacji. W tym celu należy się najpierw udać do generatorów i reaktywować system, przy pomocy komputera z czerwonym ekranem. Obszar zostanie zamknięty, a gracz musi przeżyć jednominutowy atak zombie i bombiarzy Nova 6. Po wszystkim system komputerowy zgłosi awarię wentylatorów. Zadaniem gracza jest usunięcie jej. Na mapie znajduje się sześć wentylatorów, po jednym na każdy dom. Cztery z nich pokryte są zieloną mazią. Należy odnaleźć każdy z wentylatorów i, przytrzymując na nich przycisk użycia, wykonać dziesięć obrotów zaworem, aż wskazówka na mierniku wskaże zielony obszar. Powinno się przy tym zachować ostrożność, gdyż w trakcie tej operacji odradzają się wzmocnieni gazem zombie oraz elektrupy. Po naprawieniu wszystkich wentylatorów, Pack-a-Puch zostanie odblokowany. W późniejszej rundzie Pack-a-Punch może zostać ponownie zablokowany w wyniku awarii jednego z wentylatorów. Należy go naprawić, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku uszkodzeniu ulegną kolejne. Miejsce usterki łatwo zlokalizować przez zielony gaz unoszący się na obszarze domu, gdzie doszło do awarii. Pack-a-Punch Alpha Omega.png|Pack-a-Punch w Alpha Omega Tag der Toten Podobnie jak na mapie Call of the Dead, lokalizacja obecnie sprawnego Pack-a-Puncha nie jest stała. Pozycję odpowiedniej maszyny wskazuje światło latarni, zaś w chwili wybrzmienia grzmotu funkcja zmienia położenie. W celu odblokowania Pack-a-Puncha, gracz musi wykonać dwie czynności w dowolnej kolejności. Pierwsza z nich to uruchomienie dwóch z trzech włączników zasilania. Z kolei drugą czynnością jest dostarczenie niebieskiego kamienia pustelnikowi. Znaleźć go można na szlaku do latarni w trzech miejscach: *naprzeciwko barykady, *po prawej stronie od barykady, *po lewej stronie od barykady. Pack-a-Punch Tag der Toten niebieski kamień 1.png|Pack-a-Punch niebieski kamień Pack-a-Punch Tag der Toten niebieski kamień 2.png|Pack-a-Punch niebieski kamień Pack-a-Punch Tag der Toten niebieski kamień 3.png|Pack-a-Punch niebieski kamień W chwili ukończenia drugiego zadania światło latarni zmieni kolor na niebieski i wskaże jedno z czterech miejsc występowania Pack-a-Puncha: laguna, hangar łodzi, plaża lub magazyn artefaktu. Na mapie występuje ponadto specjalna, złota odmiana Pack-a-Puncha, zlokalizowana na lodowcu. Różnica w porównaniu do zwykłej wersji jest taka, że umożliwia maksymalne ulepszenie broni w podstawowej cenie 5000 punktów. Aby dostać się na lodowiec i móc skorzystać z funkcji, oprócz odblokowania Pack-a-Puncha, konieczne jest włączenie zasilania na całej mapie. Gdy latarnia wskaże złote urządzenie, wszyscy gracze muszą stanąć na wyrzutniku na pokładzie słonecznym. Po chwili zostaną wyrzuceni i wylądują na lodowcu, gdzie mogą przebywać przez ok. 1.5 minuty. W tym czasie odradzają się tam również zombie. Po wszystkim gracze zostaną wyrzuceni z powrotem na pokład słoneczny, a runda zakończy się. Od tej chwili latarnia nie wskaże już złotego Pack-a-Puncha, toteż niemożliwe będzie skorzystanie z niego do ulepszenia broni. Pack-a-Punch Tag der Toten laguna.png|Pack-a-Punch na lagunie Pack-a-Punch Tag der Toten hangar łodzi.png|Pack-a-Punch w hangarze łodzi Pack-a-Punch Tag der Toten plaża.png|Pack-a-Punch na plaży Pack-a-Punch Tag der Toten magazyn artefaktu.png|Pack-a-Punch w magazynie artefaktu Pack-a-Punch Tag der Toten lodowiec.png|Złoty Pack-a-Punch na lodowcu Osiągnięcia i trofea Wzmocnienie |Na Die Rise, użyj w trakcie jednej gry pakietu wzmocnień oraz wszystkich maszyn atutowych.|Brązowe|35}} Ciekawostki *W polskiej wersji Call of Duty: World at War, ulepszone bronie nie zmieniają nazw. *Na mapach TranZit, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise i Buried można zauważyć, że maszyna ma akumulator po lewej stronie oraz pustak zamiast prawej nogi. *Na mapie Moon możliwa jest zmiana ceny ulepszonej amunicji na cenę nieulepszonej. Wymaga to zhakowania namalowanej broni, które kosztuje 3000 punktów. *Kino der Toten jest jedyną mapą gdzie można spokojnie ulepszyć broń. *Gdy Pack-a-Punch ulepsza broń pojawi się na nim chorągiewka z napisem "Please Wait" (pol. "Proszę czekać"). Chorągiewka nie pojawia się jednak na mapie Kino der Toten. *Jest najdroższą rzeczą w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Galeria en:Pack-a-Puch Machine Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII